A Warrior Cat Story: Twisting Paths
by Whitefern's stories
Summary: This is my warrior story about a cat I made called Flarestep, who is a ThunderClan warrior. The story takes place when Firestar is leader in the forest before they went to the lake, though I have taken out some charachters and added some of my own.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Flarekit woke to the sound of snow dripping from an overhead branch. She twitched her ears and tried to ignore the sound, leaning back against her mother's flank.

New-leaf had just begun to dawn on the forest, but already the snow had started to melt rapidly, leaving everything wet- and leaving all the prey in their dens, making ThunderClan hungry.

Outside the nursery walls, Flarekit could still hear the dripping snow slapping the ground loudly. She tossed restlessly, knowing she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. Carefully standing she crept out of the mossy nest shared by Dawnsky- Flarekit's mother- and her littermates. Padding quietly to the nursery entrance she peered out. In the camp clearing it was still dark as the sun slowly mounted the sky, poking above the treetops. The thorn tunnel rustled at the camp entrance and Flarekit guessed the dawn patrol had just left. Other than that the clearing was empty- except for Firestar, the Clan leader, sitting under the Highrock speaking to his deputy- and Flarekit's father- Stonepelt. The kit wondered if they were talking about her and her littermate's upcoming apprentice ceremony. Flarekit's stomach turned in excitement at the thought. Dawnsky had promised it would be any day now.

"Flarekit!"

Spinning around Flarekit saw her sister, Rainkit, bound out of the nursery followed by her other siblings Smokekit and Fernkit.

"There you are!" Fernkit mewed "Why were you up so early? Mom was wondering where-"

Rainkit cut her off "We have great news!" She chirped excitedly

Flarekit pricked her ears. "Really? What is it?"

"Tomorrow night is our apprentice ceremony!" Smokekit announced.

"Hey, I was gonna tell her!" Rainkit protested, bowling Smokekit over.

Flarekit watched in amusement as they rolled through the dust, batting and nipping each other. As they tumbled closer to her, she leaped forward. She cuffed Fernkit's ear, pushing her off Rainkit.

"I join Rainkit in FlareClan!" Flarekit declared

Rainkit paused in driving Fernkit back towards the elders' den with a flurry of paws. "Why not RainClan?"

In the moment she paused Fernkit seized her chance and knocked the silver she-cat over, then clambered on her and pinned her down. Rainkit huffed in frustration.

"I'll help you Rainkit!" Flarekit yowled, running at Fernkit. She was suddenly knocked over as Smokekit intercepted her with a playful hiss.

"Well I join Fernkit in... ForestClan!"

Flarekit bared her teeth at him and kicked her brother off. Darting back over to Rainkit she pulled Fernkit off her by the scruff, and with Rainkit by her side began to push Smokekit and Fernkit back towards the elders' den again. When they had trapped them against the den wall they leaped as one and sent them rolling into the fallen tree den. Growls of annoyance sounded from inside.

"Don't be so reckless!" Flarekit heard Patchpelt snap at her littermates grouchily.

Flattening her ears to her head she slunk in respectfully. "Sorry," she meowed, casting her eyes down shamefully. "We should have been more careful."

Halftail gave a flick of his stumpy tail that could have meant anything, but Speckletail purred softly, giving her chest a lick to smooth the sleep-rumpled fur. "I suppose that's fine young ones, but just watch were your playing. Those two are just annoyed they didn't get to sleep in." The old queen rolled her eyes jokingly.

Flarekit sighed in relief inwardly, happy Speckletail was so fond of kits. Well, I won't be a kit for long anymore, our apprentice ceremony is tomorrow! She thought.

"We're sorry everyone." Smokekit apologized again, dipping his head "We'll get out of your fur now."

The elders murmured their goodbyes and Flarekit and her littermates backed out, relaxing again.

"That was some battle."

A deep meow from behind the kits made them all jump. Flarekit whipped around, embarrassed, only squeak happily to see who it was. "Stonepelt!"

The big gray tom purred. "Hello my kits. What trouble have you got into now?"

Fernkit blinked innocently, "None."

"Oh, really? The elders didn't bite your head off when you all made your big entrance?"

Flarekit and her littermates exchanged a mischievous glance. "It wasn't that bad," She mewed to her father.

Stonepelt purred. "Good. And I have to say you all did some excellent fighting, especially your team fighting."

Flarekit raised her head proudly at her father's praise while the other meowed their thanks and agreement. The sound of approaching paw steps made Flarekit turn her head to see Dawnsky padding over to them. "There you kits are!" She greeted the group.

Stonepelt licked her ear and twined his tail with his, "Morning Dawnsky."

Her mother purred, "Good morning. What trouble are our kits in now?"

"None!" Flarekit huffed indignantly.

Dawnysky just gently flicked her with her tail and meowed, "Go eat something and rest. You want to be ready for your apprentice ceremony don't you?"

They nodded solemnly and raced off to the fresh kill pile. By now the camp was bright as the sun rose higher, spilling its light over the forest. Flarekit carefully nosed through the fresh kill pile. There wasn't much; two mice, a vole, a scrawny blackbird, a rabbit, and fairly plump magpie. She considered taking the magpie, then the blackbird, but finally decided on a mouse. Smokekit and Fernkit took the vole to share, while Rainkit reached for the magpie.

"Rainkit don't you think you should leave that for the elders or something?" Flarekit demanded around a mouthful of mouse.

Rainkit paused, gave her sister a little glare, then put it back and took the blackbird. Flarekit purred and the four went back to the nursery and sat outside the den entrance to eat. Flarekit was just swallowing her first bite when Rosekit and Oakkit- who were a moon younger than her and her littermates- trotted out. Rosekit glowered at them "I don't get why you guys already get to be apprentices! Oakkit and I are ready too!"

Fernkit continued to eat while Flarekit and Rainkit exchanged a glance with a snort. Rosekit thought she was in charge of everything and everyone. She was stuck up and bossy, and could drive you insane in minutes. Flarekit was more than happy to not be den mates with her anymore- well, for at least a moon. Though, Oakkit wasn't bad. He was laid back and even apologized for his sister's behavior at times.

Smokekit looked up calmly at her and flicked his tail, "But we are older. Next moon you'll be old enough and you'll have your ceremony."

Rosekit just wrinkled her nose and stomped off with Oakkit trailing behind her.

The sun was setting as Dawnsky herded Flare, Rainkit, Fernkit, and Smokekit out into the clearing. Cats were already beginning to settle down around Highrock, their bellies only half full from the meager prey they had managed to catch in the soaking territory. But their spirits were high as they waited for the soon to be apprentices to officially enter the Clan. Flarekit held her head high, her eyes shining proudly, as they made their way to the crowd to sit near the base of Highrock. Smokekit looked calm and ready for anything, while Fernkit trotted by his side, looking excited and nervous. While Rainkit bounced on Flarekit's other side, ready to burst with barley contained excitement. Firestar had just mounted Highrock as the littermates sat down next to Dawnsky, who gave them all one last tender lick on the head. "I cant believe your already going to be apprentices," She murmured, her voice sad yet proud.

Firestar yowled, silencing the cats. There was no need to call his usual to gather the Clan together; they were already all here. "It is time to make four of our kits into apprentices." Firestar beckoned to the kits with his tail, and they scampered forward. "Fernkit, from this moment on you will be known as Fernpaw. Pebblefoot, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You will mentor Fernpaw."

Flarekit watched her sister touch noses with Pebblefoot, then took a deep breath as her Clan leader turned to her, his green eyes gazing down at her. "Flarekit, from this moment on until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Flarepaw. Sandstorm, you are ready for another apprentice. You will mentor Flarepaw."

Flarepaw proudly touched noses with the she-cat, pleased at who her mentor as. They sat down side by side, watching as her other two littermates became paws'. Smokepaw was given Cloudtail as his mentor, and Rainpaw Brackenfur. Flarepaw proudly lifted her chin as the Clan chanted their new names. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a gray blur. Turning her head slightly Flarepaw saw Yellowfang, the medicine cat, staring at her, yellow eyes dark. She was the only one not chanting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A paw prodded Flarepaw's side sharply, making her sit up blinking.

Rainpaw stood over her, yawning. "It's about time you woke up lazy bones. You're supposed to go out with Smokepaw and your mentors at sunhigh remember? And it's almost sunhigh" Her sister yawned again as Flarepaw stood and stretched "Your lucky," She complained "I had to go on dawn patrol again this morning."

Flarepaw swatted her on the shoulder with her tail in amusement. "I'm not the one who chooses patrols. Talk to Stonepelt." She wondered if her father purposely made his kits go on more dawn patrols than any other cat. Though, she had only had to go once so far. Today was their fifth day as apprentices.

Ducking out of the den Flarepaw looked up at the sky. The sun shone bright- it was almost to its peak in the sky- but the dark clouds promised rain. She nervously twitched her tail That's not good, She thought, We don't need any more rain. The forest was just starting to dry! How will we find food? Pushing the thought away she trotted to the middle of the clearing where Smokepaw waited with Cloudtail. "Are we going to hunt?" She asked as she approached them

Cloudtail shook his head "No, there is already enough hunting patrols out. We'll need them with this big rain coming. Besides, you need to learn how to stalk first"

Flarepaw sighed, and jumped a little as she heard Sandstorm's mew behind her, "We're going to do a little tree climbing practice. If there is enough time left, we'll start stalking practice."

"Why do we need to learn tree climbing? We're ThunderClan cats. Shouldn't we know instinctively how to?" Smokepaw meowed.

Cloudtail stood and flicked his tail "Yes, but there are some tricks to it. Plus we should all practice at least once so we don't panic if there is an emergency. "

Sandstorm nodded her agreement and led the way out of camp, bounding up the ravine. She paused at the top for them to catch up. "We're going to go to the Sandy Hollow. There's plenty of trees around there and sand if you fall."

Flarepaw flexed her claws. No way would she fall. It won't even be that hard, she thought as they charged through the forest, her paws quietly thudding on the dry packed earth. She was panting a little when they reached the hollow, but was eager to start. Cloudtail pointed with his tail to two young oaks trees standing side by side.

"You're going to climb up those trees, and see who gets to that branch halfway up first. No farther. That's when the branches start thinning out." The white warrior instructed. "Pretend a whole bunch of dogs are after you"

Flarepaw and her brother positioned themselves by the trees, one at each trunk, muscles tense.

"Aren't you going to show us techniques or something first?" Smokepaw inquired, tilting his head back to size up his tree.

Cloudtail shook his head. "After."

Sandstorm flicked her tail, "Ready? Set. Go!"

At her words both apprentices sprang at their tree, claws out. Flarepaw reached her forepaws up as far as she could, then sank her claws into the bark, hauling herself up until she could scrabble onto the first branch. Glancing over at Smokepaw she saw he was still pulling himself up to his first branch. Quickly she bunched her muscles and leapt at the next highest branch diagonal to the one she was on. Flarepaw teetered as she landed, but was moving again in a heartbeat. The next nearest branch was above her, so carefully she precariously stood on her hind legs and griped the bark with her forepaws and claws, easily heaving herself up. The rest of the climb was easy. She could leap diagonally from branch to branch, and though it was close, Flarepaw got to the midway tree branch first. The two warriors below called congratulations and praise to both cats as they carefully made their way back down the tree. Flarepaw and Smokepaw flopped down at the tree trunks.

"So what are the tricks?" Flarepaw asked, twitching an ear.

"Just to get up as high as possible, and fast. Don't climb from branch to branch, just go straight up and stay on the thickest branch you can." Cloudtail said "But you guys did good."

Smokepaw grunted "That wasn't much information..What was the point of that?"

Sandstorm looked amused. "To warm you up. Now we'll start stalking techniques."

Smokepaw grumbled to himself in disbelief and Flarepaw nudged him with her shoulder. "It was fun. And besides, now we get to learn how to hunt." Her brother sighed but perked up as they followed their mentors back into the middle of the Sandy Hollow. They sat down side by side, excitedly waiting for the warriors to start.

"One of the most important things to know when hunting is that mice well feel you before they see you from the vibrations in the ground," Sandstorm explained "And rabbits will hear you. So to stalk a mouse you have to slow and light and your paws, and fast and quick for a rabbit."

Cloudtail nodded and flicked his white tail. "But first, let's see your form. Show us your crouch."

Flarepaw immediately dropped down, trying to distribute her weight evenly in both paws and keeping her tail low, but not trailing on the ground. Sandstorm watched her, her green eyes missing nothing.

"Good job Flarepaw," She purred to her apprentice "You aren't lopsided and your tail isn't too low."

Cloudtail was looking over Smokepaw "I think your good too, Smokepaw. Just don't keep your tail so low, or it will drag through the leaves."

Her brother lifted his tail a little higher, but it was long and made little difference. His mentor sighed softly and Flarepaw chuckled.

Flarepaw sat back down again as Sandstorm and Cloudtail moved to the end of the hollow to show them how to stalk rabbit. She watched them carefully; their paws were swift and light and barley stirred up any of the sand.

"Rabbits are hard to catch, because their fast and they have such good hearing." Sandstorm mewed. "Also, you would use that same technique to catch birds."

The two warriors went back the opposite end of the hollow to demonstrate the mouse stalk. This time they creeped forward slowly and silently paw step by paw step, their haunches swaying slightly, and then pounced, pushing off the ground at an imaginary mouse with strong legs. Flarepaw and Smokepaw blinked in amazement.

"Can we try now? Please?" Flarepaw begged, circling around Sandstorm.

The ginger she-cat nodded "Go ahead."

The two apprentices practiced until the sun began to get duller in the sky and slowly dip down behind the trees. By then Flarepaw was tired, but still high in spirits. She had practically. Smokepaw was doing just as well, but couldn't seem to get the bird stalk down.

Cloudtail stood from where he was sitting next to Sandstorm watching Smokepaw and shook sand out of his long fur "I think that enough for today. Let's go back to camp and rest."

"We don't get to hunt?" Flarepaw asked, crestfallen.

"Not today. We need to rest before we go out for real. Maybe tomorrow. I think you're ready." Her mentor told them, leading the way out of the training clearing.

Flarepaw tingled with excitement. She wanted to go now, but she supposed she could wait as long as they went soon. Nothing is better than being a ThunderClan cat, she thought as she sped through the forest behind the others. A sudden flash followed by a loud booming made Flarepaw skid to a stop in surprise. She tilted her head back to look at the sky; it was dark with heavy black clouds. There was another bright flash not far off followed by another crash of thunder. Flarepaw had forgot all about the storm. A yowl up ahead made her snap back to the present, and she saw Cloudtail waiting impatiently with the others. Quickly she darted back to them and they raced back to camp. The first splatters of rain were falling to the ground as they pushed through the thorn tunnel.

Most cats were hurrying back into their dens for shelter, pausing by the fresh kill pile to take something to eat. Flarepaw shivered and flinched at the sudden flash of lightning, and almost didn't catch Sandstorm's words as she told her and Smokepaw to catch something to eat before they went to their dens. She gave a curt nod and bounded across the clearing, while Cloudtail and Sandstorm followed and grabbed a piece of prey off the pile; she took longer to choose. Smokepaw hissed beside her in impatience and finally ducked into the apprentices' den without her. By the time she slipped in with a vole clamped in her jaws she was dripping wet. Flarepaw dropped her food on her nest while she swiftly licked her dark flame colored fur dry. Then she sank gratefully down into her warm nest next to her littermate's nests.

Flarepaw had just finished her vole when Fernpaw and Rainpaw scrambled soaking with rainwater into the den. They shivered and shook out there fur, then plopped down into their nest, gulping down the prey they had brought in with them.

"What were you guys doing?" Flarepaw asked.

Fernpaw swallowed her last bite and twitched her whiskers. "Patrolling. Then we practiced stalking." The dusky brown she-cat glanced at Rainpaw with twitching whiskers "She wasn't too happy about that"

"It was my second patrol of the day!" Rainpaw cut in

"But then we spent a bit stalking. Pebblefoot said next time we can actually hunt." Fernpaw finished.

"Our mentors said that too!" Smokepaw said excitedly, "We got to have a tree climbing contest, then we started stalking techniques."

The four littermates continued to talk quietly, the storm raging outside the den, until moonhigh. By then Rainpaw and Smokepaw had drifted off to sleep, and Fernpaw was murmuring her goodnight to Flarepaw. Flarepaw yawned. She was tired, but felt restless. Her thoughts kept wandering to the plans for tomorrow and how the weather would affect it. It was still raining hard with lightning and thunder, and it didn't seem like it would let up soon. Finally she sighed and let sleep take over, wrapping her into blackness.

Flarepaw dreamt she was walking through the forest, following the scent of a rabbit. Padding around a clump of tall ferns she saw it, just sitting there in the sun. It was huge; the fattest piece of prey she had ever seen! Excitedly she stalked forward, just the way Sandstorm had shown her, and even when she accidently stepped on a twig her prey didn't run. When she was close enough she licked her lips and pounced, killing the fat rabbit with one clean blow. Eagerly Flarepaw bent her head and tore off a bite of it, gulping it down. As she bent her head again to take another mouthful, the rabbit disappeared. Flarepaw yowled in protest, but it was cut short as she saw a huge gray mast descending towards the forest floor; towards her. It was mist! The moisture made her bones feel heavy and seeped through her fur down to her skin. Flarepaw yowled again, stumbling away. But the mist seemed to have her in its grip; her movements were slow and her paw steps loud and heavy, frightening off prey nearby. Her breaths began to come in gasps. It was choking her! She couldn't even see her own paws any more. Flarepaw forged onward, slowly, painfully. And then her paws were flailing as she tripped over slippery rocks at the edge of a cliff. She was falling, falling, falling down into the darkness…

Flarepaw's eyes flew open with a gasp. She was in her own nest, in her own den, on her own Clan. Not falling off into oblivion as mist chocked her. She took a calming deep breath, eyes surveying the den. Everyone else was still asleep. Outside in the clearing she could see… nothing! It was covered in mist! The apprentice bit back a cry of alarm. It was then she noticed her felt damp and heavy. Was her dream coming true? Jumping to her paws she hurried out of the den and into the fog. The camp clearing was empty; Flarepaw relaxed a little. The mist wasn't too bad. She could see everything, but not too clearing. It was drizzling, but she didn't doubt there would be more. She could feel it in her fur.

She gave her head a shake to clear her thoughts as her stomach rumbled. Flarepaw slowly made her way to the fresh kill pile. All that was left on it was a soggy mouse. The golden she-cat sighed and sat down. There wouldn't be much to do today. She might as well start on cleaning out the elders den now; it was her turn. But where would she get fresh moss? The forest was dripping with water. Nothing was left dry.

Quiet paw steps behind her made Flarepaw jump slightly and spin around. It was Yellowfang. Their eyes met, and Flarepaw felt an odd sensation go through her body. Her fiery yellow eyes held some secret Flarepaw didn't know…

"Nice weather, isn't it?" The medicine cat asked, sitting down beside her and bending her head to give her scruffy gray fur a lick to smooth it.

Flarepaw watched her out of the corner of her eye. "I wouldn't mind some sun."

Yellowfang let out a rusty purr. "Wouldn't we all?"

She nodded and stood. "Well, I have to go clean out the elders den." The apprentice scraped the ground with hers claws "Though I don't know where to get fresh moss…"

Yellowfang stood too, stretching her legs. "I always have some extra in my den, and your welcome to use some of it."

"Really? Thanks Yellowfang!" Flarepaw meowed, already bounding off to the medicine cats' den. Yellowfang followed more slowly.

Flarepaw pushed her way through the fern tunnel and into the den. By the rock cleft she saw a flash of gray fur and heard a scuffling noise; Cinderpelt must be sorting the herbs. Flarepaw made her way over to the cleft, the sweet smell of flowers and herbs wafting to her.

"Hello Cinderpelt," She greeted her "Could I have some moss? Yellowfang said you guys had some."

The small she-cat backed out of the herb store, crushed leaves clinging to her fur. "Sure Flarepaw," Cinderpelt replied, flicking a shriveled plant from her shoulder with a paw, "Got to clean out the elders den?" Her voice sounded almost amused.

Rolling her eyes she nodded a bit impatiently. Cinderpelt gave a good humored flick of her tail and squeezed back into the herb store, coming back with a load of moss which she dropped at Flarepaw's paws.

Flarepaw mewed gratefully and grabbed as much moss as she could in her mouth, then tucked the rest under her chin like Sandstorm had once shown her. Turning she lumbered out of the den and to the elders den, where she did a speed job of taking out the dirty moss and putting in the fresh bundle, searching them for ticks, and brining them the two mice the mornings hunting patrol had brought in. Flarepaw lingered a little longer to hear a story, then hurried back through the fog and rain to her den. By sunhigh, most of the mist had burned off but the rain continued on. After a while she curled up into her nest and drifted off into a light sleep.

By sunigh to days later, it was still raining. It would drizzle, then pour, then at one point stop before quickly starting again. Flarepaw's belly was clenched in hunger, and at points stabs of pain would shoot through her stomach and she would become dizzy. Anything caught went straight to the elders, queens, and medicine cats; any leftovers they would eat. Not many cats left their dens, making everyone restless. Cats were beginning to say even RiverClan would be sick of all the water.

Flarepaw started when a head poked through the apprentices' den. Blinking she realized it was Sandstorm's ginger head, dripping with water.

"Flarepaw, come on. We're going to do a little battle training then go on a late sunhigh border patrol."

She grunted and heaved herself to her paws. The other apprentices didn't seem to be training doing as much training in all the rain. This was the third time now she had been dragged out into the pouring storm to battle train; she still hadn't been able to hunt. Sandstorm had insisted they wait for better weather for her first hunt. Her mentor had also insisted they wouldn't put training on hold because of a little water. When Flarepaw had complained and pointed out that the other apprentices had only trained once in the rain, if not at all, Sandstorm had just shook her head and said it would pay off later.

Now Flarepaw followed her, sulking, through the forest to the training hollow. Both cats were soaking when they got there, but Sandstorm just briskly jumped into the lesson.

"Since this will be your third battle training practice, we're going to start learning more of the… not basic stuff. More complex."

Flarepaw's ears pricked. "Advanced moves? Like Snakepaw and Mudpaw do?"

Sandstorm shook her head, spraying drops of water. "Not that hard yet. Now, I'm going to teach you one or two moves, then we're going to have a spar."

She nodded and sat back on her haunches as Sandstorm explained the leap- and- hold move to her. "This is good for a small cat, like you apprentices." Her mentor informed her. "Try it on me now."

"Alright." Flarepaw mewed, standing back up.

She circled Sandstorm once before leaping at her and landing squarely on her back. She griped her shoulders with her forepaws, then nipped at her neck and cuffed her ear. Sandstorm hissed and tried to throw Flarepaw off, and when it didn't work dropped down onto her side. Flarepaw sprang off before she could be crushed and swatted the she-cat's ears before darting away and nipping at her tail.

"Ok, ok enough." Sandstorm puffed, getting to her paws. "Good job."

The warrior explained the teeth grip and play dead move to her before announcing it was time for the actual spar. Flarepaw went to the other side of the hollow, and at Sandstorm's word of start began to prowl towards her. When she was close, she pretended to leap for her shoulder to cuff her, but leapt onto her back for the leap- and- hold. She batted at one of her ears and sank her teeth into her shoulder fur, and just as Sandstorm began to let herself fall Flarepaw leapt off and spun around again to face her mentor who was still on the ground. She jumped on top of her, holding her down with all her weight and placing a paw to her throat.

"Gotcha."

"I should have seen that coming." Sandstorm grunted, pushing her apprentice off. Flarepaw beamed and the warrior purred. "Lets go one more time."

Flarepaw nodded and backed up, and at Sandstorm's cue began to make her way towards her. But before she could plan exactly what she was going to do, the ginger she-cat hissed and sprang at her. Instinctively she did the duck, roll, and swipe, managing to unbalance Sandstorm with the swipe. As the warrior teetered, trying to regain her balance, Flarepaw darted back over to her and bit down on her tail firmly, cuffing at her haunches with her paws. To Flarepaw's surprise Sandstorm twisted around with a sudden snarl, already balanced again and ready to fight. She landed a blow on her ears that made her stumble back, head spinning. Flarepaw wasn't even recovered yet when Sandstorm reared up on her hind legs and brought her paws crashing down on Flarepaw's head; she could tell by the way her mentor did it the move was usually did with much more force. Dazed Flarepaw collapsed onto her side.

Sandstorm wasn't finished yet though; she raised a paw, ready to land a blow on her exposed belly. Flarepaw was about to curl up into a ball to protect herself when a better idea crossed her mind. As the she-cats forepaw flew closer she twisted, clamping her teeth down on it. Flarepaw yanked as hard as she could, pulling Sandstorm to the ground.

Before Flarepaw could make another move her mentor heaved herself to her paws. "That's enough." Her green eyes gleamed. "That was great Flarepaw! You do better every day!"

Flarepaw's chest swelled with pride and she let out a small purr of thanks.

Sandstorm gave her ear a gentle flick with her tail and headed back out into the forest "Lets get back to camp."

Flarepaw hurried after her, stomach growling. Her head was spinning slightly and she felt dazed. She had used up the last of her energy for training, and now she felt as if she couldn't take another paw step. When was the last time she had eaten?

Sandstorm stopped when she realized her apprentice wasn't following. Her eyes turned sympathetic when she heard her stomach growl. "Wait here, Flarepaw."

She didn't wait to be told again. Flarepaw flopped down relived. After a few moments her ears pricked as she heard Sandstorm bounding back to her. A tiny creature was clutched in her jaws, and the scent made her mouth water.

Sandstorm dropped it at her paws, and Flarepaw licked her lips. It was a shrew.

"It's small, I know, but it should help." Sandstorm meowed "It was all I could find."

Flarepaw gratefully bent her head, sinking her teeth into the shrew and tearing a bite off. The prey was gone within a moment. The shrew had been only a few mouthfuls, but it had helped taken the edge off her hunger. As soon as she had given her whiskers a quick clean, Sandstorm was leading her through the leafy, wet undergrowth towards Sunningrocks. Flarepaw glanced at the sky. To her surprise, even though it was still raining quite hard, the dark storm clouds that had hung over the forest for so long were starting to thin and disappear. Sandstorm noticed too, and let out a small mew of satisfaction.

As the two she-cats neared Sunningrocks Flarepaw spotted Longtail, who was leading the patrol, and Mistywing waiting for them. Ever since the dawn patrol had caught scent of RiverClan crossing the river onto Sunningrocks during the storm just a few days ago, Firestar had doubled patrols. Most of ThunderClan were convinced RiverClan was trying to take over the boulders in the rain since they were the only one who enjoyed water.

Longtail greeted them with a wave of his tail and a meow. "Come on."

Flarepaw fell into step behind Mistywing and Sandstorm as they bounded up onto Sunningrocks. The large gray rocks were slippery from all the rain, and Flarepaw nearly lost her grip as she scrambled over the rocks after the warriors.

"Mistywing and I will look for any signs of RiverClan down by the river and renew the scent marking. You two stay up here and see if there are any signs of the fish faces nearby." Longtail told them, already heading towards the river bank.

Sandstorm nodded and began to check the edges of Sunningrocks, ears pricked and mouth open to draw in any scents. Flarepaw copied her, heading towards the other side of Sunningrocks. She stopped mid step, dark ginger fur bristling. Something didn't feel right. The apprentice felt as if hostile eyes were watching her, eager to pounce on her. Shivering she tried to ignore it and took another step, sniffing the damp air intently.

Behind her there was a sharp exclamation from Sandstorm. "I found fur with RiverClan scent on it!" Her mentor yowled.

Longtail and Mistywing came rushing back, eyes dark with fury. But Flarepaw made no move to join them. Out of the corner of her eyes she had seen a flash of fur and claws. An overwhelming scent of RiverClan hit her, and she heard a whisper from an unfamiliar voice.

Flarepaw's eyes widened. "RiverClan intruders!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At her screech sleek bodies shot out of their hiding, surrounding the patrol. Flarepaw heard one of them growl, "Sunningrocks is ours!"

Longtail bared his teeth and lashed his tail. "Mistywing, run back to camp and get help. You're fastest." He hissed.

The silver she-cat nodded and forced a way through the rank of RiverClan warriors before they realized where she was going. Flarepaw nervously watched her go, wondering if they would come here in time before RiverClan attacked. There were so many of them… She felt relived she had got to practice fighting.

"This was a bad idea fish faces!" Sandstorm snarled "You'll regret it!"

The RiverClan cats seemed to hiss as one and Reedshine, the RiverClan deputy stepped forward with a sneer. "We'll see about that." With a twitch of her tail tip the sleek furred warriors rushed at the ThunderClan patrol, claws glinting. "RiverClan, attack!"

Flarepaw's breath caught in her throat in fear as they descended on her clan mates, but as a black tom slashed at her flank, she was forced to push it away. She would fight to the end for her Clan! _But we'll be crow-food is we don't get reinforcements fast…_

Hissing she sprang at the tom with unsheathed claws, raking them down his muzzle. He stumbled and Flarepaw raised her paw again, and with a well practiced flick of her claws felt satisfaction as the tom's delicate ear skin ripped and blood welled out. The black tom howled and furiously knocked Flarepaw down. Flarepaw landed on the slick gray boulder hard, knocking the breath out of her. Suddenly the RiverClan tom loomed over her, and pain seared through her body as he sank his claws into her fur and sliced them down her side.

Then his claws were gone as a ginger blur smashed into him, making the black tom tumble off the side of Sunningrocks. It was Sandstorm! Relived she scrambled to her paws, taking a moment to smirk at the black tom who was now racing back to the river, her mentor on his heels. As she turned to find another cat to take on, she heard paws thundering towards Sunningrocks. Then her clan mates poured onto the gray rocks, leaping at the RiverClan intruders. Help was here!

She didn't have another moment to be thankful as a RiverClan apprentice bit down on her tail. Yelping Flarepaw twisted around, batting at the dappled she-cat's face. The she-cat held on, not flinching at her blows. Frustration filled Flarepaw. Her tail hurt so badly! Yowling she tried to pull away, causing her more pain. Thinking fast she dropped down onto her back- exposing her belly- and kicked at the she-cat as hard as she could with her hind legs. Her legs hit her directly in the face, and the RiverClan apprentice fell onto her back. Triumphantly Flarepaw leapt to her paws and scored her claws down the she-cat's soft underbelly. Blood turned the pale belly fur scarlet. Howling the she-cat tried to get to her paws, but Flarepaw easily pushed her back down by knocking her legs out from under her.

Flarepaw lifted her paw to strike again, but before she could move another muscle teeth fastened into her neck and threw her to the ground. The world was black for a moment, then the two RiverClan apprentices came into view above her, teeth glinting.

Then there was a furious yowl behind her and the familiar pelt of Snakepaw flashed in front of her. Getting to her paws she watched in awe as he made the tom flee with just two blows, and as soon as he turn to take on the dappled she-cat apprentice, she followed her Clan mate in terror.

Snakepaw spat at them, then turned to Flarepaw. "Why are you here?"

Flarepaw bristled. Why couldn't she be? She knew how to fight! "Sandstorm never said I had to go!" The mottled brown tom narrowed his eyes and Flarepaw added with a growl, "I can fight just fine!"

Without waiting for a reply she bounded off in a different direction feeling angry and indignant. Though she had made it clear she didn't want his help, she felt his pelt brush hers as she stalked off. Why was he being so protective?

Around her the battle raged on. Screeches and yowls filled the air. It seemed ThunderClan was winning, but a fresh patrol of RiverClan cats had just arrived, water streaming off their fur from the river. Flarepaw could see Mudpaw fighting side by side with his mentor, Graystripe, on a rock below; Three RiverClan warriors circled them, and as she prepared to leap down to help Bluefeather and Brackenfur raced over. Each tackled one of the enemy warriors, while Graystripe and Mudpaw pounced on the last one, biting and clawing furiously at it. Flarepaw relaxed.

On a rock to her other side she saw Pebblefoot chase off a white she-cat. Flarepaw nodded as if in approval. One less enemy. But then out of the corner of her eye, there was a flash of gray. A cat was prowling behind Pebblefoot, waiting to attack! Hissing Flarepaw ran forward, her paws skimming over the slippery rocks. Loud paw steps told her Snakepaw was following, but she pushed on. Before Pebblefoot even realized what she was doing, she bunched her muscles and sprang right over him, her tail skimming his ears as she soared by. She landed squarely on the gray cat and he crumpled beneath her weight.

Feeling fearless she bit down on his neck, her hind legs pummeling his back and tearing out clumps of fur. With one paw she clawed at his ears until they felt frayed. The gray tom was still in shock, and his only response was a squeal of pain. Flarepaw slid off him as Snakepaw and Pebblefoot blocked the RiverClan cat's any way of escape. The tom pulled himself, with much effort, to his paws. He gave his pelt a shake and blood and fur flew onto the ground.

"Don't mess with ThunderClan next time, mouse-heart. " Pebblefoot spat, disgusted. He stepped aside allowing the tom to flee. Without hesitating he hurried away, and Flarepaw couldn't resist swiping at his tail one last time.

As Flarepaw warily glanced around she realized the battle was thinning. RiverClan cats were retreating quickly back to the river, ThunderClan cats in pursuit. At the bottom of Sunningrocks Reedshine faced Firestar; their fur was matted and bloody and their hackles were raised.

Flarepaw just caught the RiverClan deputy's hissed words at her leader. "You won this battle Firestar, but the war isn't over yet."

As Reedshine and the last of her warriors crossed the river and into their territory, the ThunderClan cats began to yowl triumphantly. Flarepaw joined them, her head held high and yowl defiant as if daring them to try and set paw in their forest again.

By the time the battle patrol returned to camp, Flarepaw was swaying on her paws. Rainpaw, Smokepaw, and Fernpaw ran across the clearing as soon as they saw her, pestering her with questions about the battle. She ignored them and flopped down on the hard packed earth of the clearing, closing her eyes.

"Flarepaw! Flarepaw!" A claw nudged her in the side. "Come on Flarepaw, cant you tell us?" Rainpaw complained.

Fernpaw pranced around her, kicking up dust and making Flarepaw sneeze. "Yeah! You're so lucky!"

Smokepaw just sat down next to her, washing the blood from her fur. She sighed, calmed by the motion of his tongue sweeping back and forth.

"That's a nasty scratch you got on your flank." Her brother meowed, concerned.

She grunted and opened her eyes, twisting around to examine the wound. It was short, but deep and was still oozing out blood. Flarepaw flexed her hind leg, making the wound sting like fire. She grimaced.

Smokepaw stood up and scanned the camp. "I'll find Yellowfang or Cinderpelt…"

"I am right here." A muffled voice called.

Flarepaw turned to see Cinderpelt hobbling quickly over, a leaf wrap in her jaws. "What's the problem?" The gray she-cat asked, dropping her herbs. "Are you hurt Flarepaw?"

She nodded, pointing her muzzle at the gash on her flank. Cinderpelt stepped forward, sniffing it carefully, then nosed through the pile of herbs. She watched the medicine cat chew a mixture of marigold and horsetail before expertly applying it. Flarepaw sighed. It stung, but soothed her too.

"Is that all?"

Flarepaw thought for a moment before replying, "I got bite on the neck and it was bothering me for a while.."

Cinderpelt flicked her tail and leaned over to check her neck fur. "It doesn't look bad, but it starts hurting tell me. And as for the scratch on your side, come back to my den tomorrow and either Yellowfang or I will apply a new poultice for you."

"Wait!" Flarepaw called as Cinderpelt turned to leave. "Will this delay my training?"

Cinderpelt thought for a moment before answering. "Just take it easy when you spar."

Dipping her head she lay back down, eyes drooping. What felt like only a few heartbeats later a paw shook her. Flarepaw blinked her eyes open, ready to tell of one of her littermates for bugging her again about the battle, and was surprised to see Dawnshadow standing over her. Blearily sitting up she pressed her muzzle to her mother's shoulder in greeting.

"Hello my little warrior." Dawnshadow licked her ear fondly "You dozed off for quite a while."

Flarepaw realized she was right; the sun was setting and cats were clustered around the fresh-kill pile for their evening meal or sharing tongues with someone, already done eating. "Oops. I was just so tired…"

Her mother laid her tail on her shoulder. "It's no worry. You must be after the fight. You fought so well. I only saw you once or twice, but you were doing brilliant, Flarepaw." Dawnshadow's eyes gleamed proudly. "I told Stonepelt and he was more than pleased to hear."

The ginger and white apprentice couldn't help but purr proudly, sitting up a little taller. Dawnshadow got to her paws and stretched "I am going to get some sleep now, but you go and get something to eat."

Flarepaw murmured a farewell before trotting over to the fresh-kill pile. There wasn't much choice left; there was a mouse, a sparrow, and three starlings. Leaning down she grabbed the sparrow and made her way back to the tree stump where the apprentices ate. Only Mudpaw and Snakepaw lay by it. Both were finishing the last bites of their meal. She gave them a nod as she settled down to eat, beginning to pluck feathers off the bird.

"You fought pretty well today." The deep meow of Snakepaw surprised her.

Flarepaw looked up from her supper and managed out a quiet thank you. Mudpaw looked bored now that she was here and let out an exaggerated yawn, but Snakepaw ignored his littermate. "I think a lot of cats were impressed." He finished.

She ducked her head, embarrassed, and gulped down a few bites of sparrow. Snakepaw's praise may not be as high as her father's, and though he was only two or three moons older, it was still something to be took serious coming from the prickly apprentice.

By the time she had finished her meal, Mudpaw and Snakepaw and retreated to the apprentice den. Flarepaw was about to go too when she spotted Fernpaw and Rainpaw entering camp through the gorse and thorn tunnel.

"Where were you guys?" She hailed them as they came closer.

Fernpaw sat down by her sister with a yawn, "Evening patrol."

Rainpaw sat down on her other side, starting to groom the patch of white fur on her shoulder. "Where is Smokepaw?"

"In the den, I think." Flarepaw replied, echoing Fernpaw's yawn.

Rainpaw laughed softly in amusement as she yawned too, jaws stretched wide, showing sharp white teeth. "It's obvious we're all tired. Let's go to bed."

Flarepaw led the way into the den and made herself comfortable in her nest of moss and bracken. Her sisters settled down beside her, and Smokepaw came to join them from where he had been talking with Snakepaw and Mudpaw, curling up with a yawn.

Fernpaw nudged her with a paw and asked, "Will you tell us about the battle now, Flarepaw?"

"Sure…" Flarepaw described the battle to her littermates, who seemed to hang on every word. As soon as she was done talking, they all fell asleep.

When Flarepaw woke the next day, it was well past sunhigh. She scrambled out of her nest, guilty and embarrassed she slept so long. Once she had gave her fur a swift but through wash she hurried out of the den.

Cats were scattered around the clearing, either laying in the bright rays of sun that came from the blue, cloudless sky or eating. Spotting all three of her littermates sprawled in a patch of sunshine Flarepaw bounded over to them.

"Why did no one wake me up?" She demanded as soon as she reached them.

Rainpaw rolled over and gazed up lazily at her while Smokepaw sat up and gave his tabby pelt a shake. "Sandstorm said to let you rest," He told her.

"And she said once you got up we could all go hunting!" Fernpaw added eyes bright with excitement.

Smokepaw nodded, his voice calm but looking just as eager. "You have to go and get some herbs for your wound before we go though."

"We haven't got to eat at all yet." Rainpaw spoke up for the first time, "We can't until we hunt for the Clan and we can't hunt until you're ready and you're taking ages so I'm _starving_." The silver she-cat complained.

Flarepaw twitched her whiskers in amusement and ignored Rainpaw, already hurrying off to the medicine cat den. When she was done getting a fresh poultice on the gash, which Cinderpelt said was healing better than she expected, she met her siblings by the thorn tunnel, where their mentors had joined them.

"Where's Brackenfur?" Flarepaw asked, noticing Rainpaw's mentor was missing.

"His leg was badly injured in the battle, so he can't come." Sandstorm explained, waving her tail to gather the patrol then racing out into the forest.

She hurried after her mentor, excitement making her paws tingle. Her first hunt, and with all her littermates! Flarepaw fell into step next to Fernpaw, pricking her ears to listen to Sandstorm, Cloudtail, and Pebblefoot discuss where to hunt.

"Sunningrocks will be no good since most of the prey there will have been scared away by the battle yesterday…" Cloudtail mused.

Sandstorm flicked her ears in agreement and Pebblefoot suggested, "What about by the Sandy Hollow?"

Cloudtail shook his head. "Mudpaw is training with Graystripe there."

"What about Tallpines?" Sandstorm asked.

Pebblefoot nodded "That sounds like a good place."

Cloudtail mewed his agreement. Sandstorm led the way through the forest at a trot, changing direction towards Tallpines. Soon Flarepaw recognized the cluster of tall, slender pine tree and the shape of Twoleg place in the distance. As Sandstorm came to a halt Cloudtail waved his tail.

"Alright, spread out and start searching for prey. We might be checking up on you every so often to see how you're doing"

"And meet back here at dusk!" Pebblefoot added as Flarepaw and her littermates scrambled off in different directions.

Flarepaw made her way towards Treecut place, all senses alert. She made sure to keep her paw steps light and mouth open to draw in the scents around her. The apprentice froze as she suddenly picked up the scent of shrew. Crouching Flarepaw crept forward, keeping her weight even and paw steps as light as possible. Just as she was a tail- length away and preparing to leap, the wind changed alerting the shrew and making it scuttle back to its hole. Hissing Flarepaw sat up, hoping no one had saw.

Oh well, she thought, starting off towards Treecut place again, it would have only gave one or two mouthfuls to some cat to eat.

By the time dusk came Flarepaw had managed to catch two mice and a fat thrush. She was rather proud of the thrush, which she had caught with a mighty leap, and one of the mice she had caught almost as soon as she landed with the thrush in her mouth. It was just sitting there, half asleep in the sun, and with one swipe of her paw it was dead. The best part was that Sandstorm had seen, and was more than impressed with her.

Flarepaw now waited with Sandstorm, who had caught a rabbit, a mouse, and two starlings, for the rest of the hunting party to return. Her ears pricked as a twig snapped and Smokepaw and Cloudtail came into sight; Smokepaw had a squirrel clamped in his mouth while Cloudtail carried a mouse and a robin. A moment later Pebblefoot appeared dragging a large rabbit. Flarepaw felt satisfied they had got so much prey. It would feed all the elders and queens, and there would even be some left over for the warriors and apprentices. She just hoped the other hunting patrol had managed to get as much.

"Where's Rainpaw?"

Flarepaw started at Smokepaw's voice. She hadn't even noticed her sister had not come back yet.

Sandstorm glanced around before replying, "Let's just wait a minute before we start worrying. She could be on her way back."

The cats murmured agreement and sat down to wait. After a while had gone by and there was still no sign of Rainpaw, Pebblefoot opened his mouth to speak. But before he could say anything Rainpaw burst out from behind a bush, fur ruffled and eyes distraught. Flarepaw jumped to her paws and hurried over to her.

"What's wrong?"

Rainpaw took a step back and took a deep breath. "Just to let you guys know, I did catch something."

The patrol stared at her quizzically and Cloudtail lashed his tail irritably. "What?"

"Well, you see,-"

Rainpaw was interrupted as Pebblefoot exclaimed, "Is that fox I smell?"

Her sister nodded grimly and her Clan mates gasped. "I was hunting near Twoleg place and I had just brought down a pigeon. I put it next to some tree roots instead of burying it because I had just scented a mouse and figured I would be back within a minute. So I went off to find it but I didn't see it anywhere so I went back for my pigeon and there was a fox eating it!" Rainpaw paused, eyes wide. "I was going to attack and show it not to mess with me or take our prey, but then it snarled at me and I realized that wouldn't be a good idea. I turned and ran, but then I heard loud paw steps and saw it was chasing me! I climbed up the nearest tree and stayed there until long after it was gone."

Sandstorm's claws were digging into the soft earth and her lip was curled but she meowed calmly, "That was smart, Rainpaw. Thank StarClan your safe. But we must get back to camp quickly incase it's still hanging around and report this to Firestar."

"But you should have buried your prey, even if the mouse was close." Cloudtail pointed out.

Rainpaw hung her head embarrassed and Flarepaw laid her tail reassuringly on her flank. The silver she-cat relaxed slightly and Flarepaw turned to collect her catch, just managing to grip all three pieces of prey in her mouth.

Warily she padded at Sandstorm's shoulder as they headed back to camp, the warriors protectively surrounding the apprentices. Rainpaw was jumped and squeaked, alarmed, at the snap of a branch in a tree above as a squirrel dashed from tree to tree. Smokepaw looked calm, but just as wary as Flarepaw.

When they reached camp it was dark and the first stars of Silverpelt were beginning to show. Flarepaw spotted Stonepelt by the fresh-kill pile as the cats trotted through the gorse tunnel. He flicked his tail in approval as he saw the load the hunting patrol brought back. Cloudtail and Rainpaw and Pebblefoot hurried towards Firestar's den and Flarepaw, Smokepaw, and Sandstorm headed to the fresh-kill pile.

"Smokepaw, take something for the elders to eat then get something for yourself." Sandstorm told her brother, dropping her prey on the pile. Smokepaw nodded and bounded off, and Flarepaw's mentor turned to her. "I am very proud of how you did today." She purred.

Flarepaw lifted her tail proudly. "Thank you!"

Sandstorm nodded. "Go take some food to the queens then you can eat. Oh, and we're on dawn patrol tomorrow so get some good sleep."

Dipping her head to Sandstorm Flarepaw grabbed Pebblefoot's rabbit and her two mice and deposited it in the nursery. Padding back out and over to the fresh-kill pile, she chose a mouse and slipped inside the apprentices' den. All the apprentices lay in their nests already, but only Smokepaw was asleep. The others were listening to Rainpaw talk about the fox.

Yawning Flarepaw curled up in her bed of moss, and as soon as she had finished her mouse fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

(Oh and everyone I aplogize for the weird font and size near the end of the chapter.)

**Chapter 4**

The sun shone brightly from where it hovered in the sky, despite all the big fluffy clouds. Flarepaw shifted on the sun baked ground of the clearing. It was almost a little too hot for her. A moon had passed since the day Rainpaw had been chased by the fox, and it was nearing the end of green-leaf now. The forest was still teeming with prey and the Clan was well fed and the borders safe. Yawning hugely she sat up. Smokepaw, Snakepaw, and Mudpaw lay together in the shade. Her fur prickled every time Snakepaw's eyes drifted across the camp to where she was sprawled out. Was it true what her sisters said about him liking her… in a more than a friend way? Flarepaw shifted again. No way would a proud, stubborn cat like him like her.

She sighed and let her mind drift elsewhere, wondering what Fernpaw and Rainpaw were learning in training. Sandstorm said she was ahead in training, so she could take one or two days off. Flarepaw had been pleased at hearing this then, mostly because it meant she was doing well and she could do what every she wanted, but now she was just bored.

The sound of squealing made her ears twitch. Rosekit, Oakkit, Spiderkit, Shrewkit, and Eaglekit were having a mock battle outside the nursery while Ferncloud and Lightmist looked on. Flarepaw remembered that tonight Oakkit and Rosekit became apprentices. The apprentice den will be so crowded, she thought, and Rosekit will be bossier than ever…

Flarepaw's thought were interrupted as the sound of paw steps neared her. Looking up she saw Snakepaw trotting over, his long, thin tail twitching back and forth. Surprised and nervous she meowed a greeting.

"Hi, Flarepaw." For once there was a flash of nervousness on the prickly tom's face. "Do you want to come hunt with me?"

"Sure." She replied, getting to her paws.

Just as they reached the camp entrance a yowl stopped them. Flarepaw looked back to see Smokepaw strolling over. His eyes were slightly narrowed and he didn't have his usual carefree look on his face. Flarepaw knew Smokepaw respected Snakepaw and his brother Mudpaw, but now he seemed annoyed and angry.

"Mind if I come?" Her brother asked, and she could tell his cheerfulness was forced.

Snakepaw hesitated before shrugging. "Alright."

The brown tom led the way out of camp and up the ravine. Flarepaw padded after Smokepaw at the rear, ears pricked. Feeling uneasy about the tenseness in the air she mewed, "Let's hunt at the Owl Tree. We can race there."

"Ok," Smokepaw agreed, seeming more relaxed "But don't think you'll win!"

Rolling her eyes in amusement she said, "Ready. Set. Go!"

The three apprentices bolted off, kicking up leaves in their eagerness to be first. Flarepaw easily passed Smokepaw, giving him a playful nudge as she went by that almost swept him off his paws. Snakepaw was harder to catch up to; the lean tom was fast, and strong. She was puffing by the time she caught sight of him again, leaping the stream. They were nearly to the Owl Tree. The trees were a blur as she pushed herself faster, and she could hear Smokepaw not far behind. Flarepaw's muscles burned but she ignored the pain and exhaustion. She was a tail- length behind Snakepaw. As they rounded a clump of bushes the Owl Tree loomed in front of them. She hissed. Snakepaw had won!

Flarepaw tried to come to a slow stop but tripped over a root came a whisker away from slamming into a tree. Panting she flopped down, relived Smokepaw and Snakepaw hadn't seen; they were too busy wrestling after Smokepaw thought he had one.

Standing up she huffed. They would scare away all the prey from here to WindClan! Deciding to let them romp she stalked off in the direction of Fourtrees, all senses alert. Away from the toms loud romping Flarepaw could pick up many different traces of prey. She froze as she spotted a lazy robin hopping under a tree, nosing at seeds with its beak. Lowering herself into a crouch she wiggled her haunches. If she pushed off hard enough she could kill the bird without having to stalk forward.

Bunching her muscles Flarepaw sprang, landing on it squarely and killing it with a swift bite. Satisfied she scraped dirt over it and turned, scenting mouse. She saw it not too far away and crept over to it, paws soundless on the forest floor, ending its life easily and putting it with her first catch.

"Hey, why'd leave us!" Snakepaw's voice called from behind her.

Flarepaw turned to face him. "I'm hunting! Isn't that what we came to do?"

Snakepaw laughed. "I guess so. That's what Smokepaw said. He went the stream to hunt."

Flarepaw nodded and Snakepaw bounded down the slope to stand beside her. She stiffened slightly when his fur brushed hers.

"Did you catch anything yet?"

"Yeah, a robin and a mouse."

"Nice."

Flarepaw swallowed. He was staring her right in the eye as he talked. Why was he making conversation? Couldn't they just hunt?

"Flarepaw…"

"Hey guys!" Flarepaw dragged her nervous gaze off Snakepaw. Smokepaw was racing to them, a vole dangling from his jaws. He had a look on his face like the one when they had left camp.

Snakepaw waved his tail in greeting. "Good catch. Guess I better go find something…" With that the tom turned on his heel and padded off, the trees swallowing him from view.

Smokepaw dropped his vole. "What were you guys doing?" His voice was trying to sound casual, but there was suspicion.

Flarepaw didn't answer. Her mind was whirling. She felt sick. Whatever was going on right now between her, Snakepaw, and Smokepaw she didn't want to be a part of. She honestly didn't care about… that kind of stuff at the moment. All she wanted to do was focus on her apprentice training.

"Flarepaw?" Smokepaw prompted when she was silent.

"I don't feel so well. I- I'm going back to camp." She stuttered, snatching up her prey and charging away.

Flarepaw ran until she was near the Sandy Hollow. She stopped, breathless, to rest. Straining her ears she could just hear Rainpaw and Fernpaw's voices. Sighing she shook her head and continued on to home. Flarepaw took her time getting back to camp. It was nice to pad in the shade of the trees and thick undergrowth; to hear the rustle and whisper of leaves around her.

When she got to camp she was calm again and felt better. Flarepaw brought her prey straight to the elders, ducking into the spacious den. The rusty meow of Graymuzzle greeted her.

Dipping her head she dropped the mouse and bird. "Hello guys. I brought you something."

Dappletail yawned next to her. "We all ate except Halftail and Patchpelt. You should take that mouse for yourself."

Flarepaw gratefully dipped her head again. "Do you guys need anything else?"

"No." Halftail grunted, already gobbling down some of the robin.

Speckletail stretched. "Actually I think I have a tick on my shoulder. Could you get it? You might not even need mouse bile."

Flarepaw made her way over to the old queen's nest and examined he shoulder. Two ticks clung onto her skin, but with one careful tug they came off and she crushed them. Speckletail sighed in relief.

"You know," Dappletail meowed suddenly "I think I might go to Sunningrocks. It's such a nice day."

She looked over at the tortoishell she-cat surprised. The elders didn't usually leave camp- at least they hadn't lately. "Do you want me to come with?"

Dappletail purred. "I suppose we old cats will need an escort with that fox hanging around."

Flarepaw shrugged embarrassed. "I don't mind."

"I'll come too." Speckletail declared, standing up with a grunt.

Beside her Halftail and Patchpelt said they would be coming too. Graymuzzle had fallen asleep. I'll need another cat to come with if the four of them are coming…

"I'll meet you guys at the tunnel." Flarepaw told them, already sliding out of the hollow tree.

The first cat she saw was her father; he was the only one in the clearing besides Ferncloud, bent over the fresh-kill pile. "Hey, Stonepelt" She called, bounding over to him.

"Hello, Flarepaw." Stonepelt replied. He just come out of Firestar's den.

"Speckletail, Patchpelt, Halftail, and Dappletail want to go to Sunningrocks. Will you help me escort them?"

The big gray tom purred. "You sound like a warrior already. Of course I'll come."

Flarepaw led him to where the elders waited and took up the rear of the line.

"Look at that the deputy is coming! I feel important." Speckletail joked.

Stonepelt laughed and Flarepaw purred in amusement.

Stonepelt took the lead, taking them up the easiest route up the rocky ravine. To Flarepaw's surprise none of the elders protested about it. She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as Halftail grunted. He was trying to heave himself over one of the bigger rocks. His hind legs scrabbled furiously but he couldn't get a grip and was slipping. Hurrying forward Flarepaw gave him a boost with her muzzle than jumped up effortlessly after him. The elder flicked his tail in breathless thanks and trotted after the others to catch up.

It took longer for them to get to Sunningrocks than a normal patrol would. One of the elders would make them stop to rest or fall behind. Now the huge rocks came into sight ahead of them and the elders quickened their pace. They stiffly climbed up on the rocks and sprawled out on them, happily soaking up the heat from the sun.

Flarepaw pulled herself up onto the smooth, flat boulders and scented the air. She picked up strong scent of RiverClan; pricking her ears she heard a patrol coming from upstream. From the far end of the rocks there was a scuffling and the smell of water vole wafted to Flarepaw. Making sure she was downwind, she stalked towards the sound and saw it sitting with its back to her. In one swift movement she pounced and killed it.

"Mind if I eat this?" Flarepaw asked Stonepelt, padding back over to him.

He nodded and she crouched to eat; it was gone in a few famished bites. Licking her lips she settled down beside the elders, closing her eyes in content. Birds chirped nearby and the river gurgled cheerfully. Flarepaw relaxed. It was so peaceful…

Flarepaw shivered as the sun disappeared behind a cloud and opened her eyes. The elders were still dozing, and Stonepelt sat next to her, tail wrapped around his paws.

"Stonepelt, what's it like being deputy?" Flarepaw asked abruptly, surprising herself by the question.

Her father turned his gaze to her, blinking his blue eyes calmly. "It can be hard at times, but it is always rewarding. I never really dreamt about being deputy then one day leader, but I like to serve my Clan this way."

Flarepaw nodded. "I want to be leader someday."

"Then I think you should try and become leader some day. Honestly, I think you would be a great leader for ThunderClan. You're smart and strong, but don't leap head first into battle."

Ambition gripped Flarepaw, fiercer than a claw. She pictured herself standing on Highrock, calling the Clan for a meeting, leading them into battle, making ThunderClan the most respected Clan in the forest. She wanted it more than anything, and she wondered just what she would do to achieve it.

The group returned to camp as the sun began to set. Halftail and Dappletail both had a mouse hanging from their jaws proudly, and Stonepelt carried a squirrel. The elders were tired from the trek, but rather pleased to have made the journey.

After the elders had settled back in their den, Flarepaw shared the squirrel with Stonepelt, which was a big honor though he was her father. By the time they finished cats had begun to gather for Oakkit and Rosekit's ceremony. Flarepaw went to sit by her littermates, remembering the day she had been made an apprentice.

"All cats old enough to catch their own fresh-kill gather beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's yowl brought Flarepaw back to the present.

Tipping her head back she gazed up at Firestar, his pelt glowing like fire in the last rays of sun. I want to be up there one day…I _**will**_be up there one day.

Below Highrock Rosekit and Oakkit each sat on one side of their mother, Maplespots, who had a look on her face that said, these are the best kits in the Clan. Flarepaw snorted to herself.

"Maplespots kits have reached their sixth moon, and it's time to make them apprentices." Firestar began. "From now on they will be known as Rosepaw and Oakpaw. Dustpelt, you are experienced and ready for another apprentice. You will mentor Rosepaw. Pass on all you know to her." He paused as the new apprentice and mentor touched noses. "Mistywing, you are an intelligent and smart warrior. You will mentor Oakpaw."

The Clan stepped forward to congratulate the new apprentices, purring and calling out their new name. As Flarepaw made her way back to the apprentice den Sandstorm bounded to her side. "We're on dawn patrol tomorrow, and then you're helping the new apprentices clean out the nursery and the elders den. Then you can hunt for the elders and maybe we'll train." Without waiting for her apprentice's reply she hurried back to where Firestar stood.

Flarepaw gaped. That was a huge list! Sighing she trudged to her den and ducked in, dropping down into her nest. She would go sleep early so she wouldn't be tired tomorrow. She closed her eyes as the rest of the apprentices came into the den and curled up in their nests. But Rosepaw and Oakpaw wouldn't stop whispering. Flarepaw hissed as Rosepaw giggled. Beside her Rainpaw snapped at them to go to sleep. They fell silent. A heartbeat later they were whispering again.

"Be quiet! Some cats have to go on dawn patrol! Flarepaw growled, flexing her claws impatiently.

Rosepaw glared at her. "I'm not listening to you."

"Well you better listen to me when I say stop it or I'll shred your ears!" Snakepaw snapped.

The she-cat glared at him but shut her mouth, resting her head on her paws. Oakpaw did the same. Flarepaw sighed in relief and yawned, already drifting off. But not long later she was jerked awake at loud snorts and suppressed giggles. Something hit her in the ear and bounced into her nest. Eyes flying open she jumped to her paws as something hit her again. They were throwing rocks at her! Unable to force down her rage Flarepaw leapt at Rosepaw, who squealed in shock, and tackled her, cuffing her ear and pinning her down.

"Stop it right now!" Flarepaw snarled.

Rosepaw squeaked something that was muffled by her paw. Glancing around she let the new apprentice up. She was surprised everyone was still asleep, even Oakpaw.

"Sorry." Rosepaw muttered.

Flarepaw doubted that. Stalking back to her mossy nest she picked the rocks out and lay down. But sleep would not come. Outside predawn light was filtering into the camp. Flarepaw was seething. It was Rosepaw's fault she hadn't got any sleep! Getting up she slipped out of the den and sat by the gorse tunnel to wait for the rest of the patrol. Flarepaw was half asleep as Sandstorm padded over to her with Brackenfur and Rainpaw.

She wordlessly followed at the rear of the patrol through the tunnel and out into the forest. A strong wind blew, buffeting her ginger fur and making it hard to listen for danger over its howl. Trees swayed, almost looking like they would tip over and crush them.

As they headed for the ShadowClan border Rainpaw dropped back beside Flarepaw. "What's wrong?" She asked, raising her voice to be heard above the wind.

"Rosepaw kept me up all night because she was talking and throwing rocks at me!" She snapped.

Her sister licked her ear sympathetically and bounded after her mentor. After they had remarked the ShadowClan border they trekked all the way to Tallpines to check for traces of the fox. To their dismay, they caught scent of another fox. The first one must have found a mate.

Whe**n the patrol returned to camp Flarepaw saw Oakpaw and Rosepaw already waiting for her outside the elders den. Sucking in a deep breath she left the others to report to Firestar and hurried over to join them. Rosepaw looked over at her cooly as she approached, her tail tip twitching. Oakpaw's greeting was much more friendly.**

**"Good morning, Flarepaw!" Oakpaw chirped. "Glad youre helping. What do you want us to do?"**

**Rosepaw narrowed her pale blue eyes. "She cant tell us what to do."**

**"Oh yes I can." Flarepaw snapped. "As I am older than you, and Sandstorm told _me_ to help _you._ Not the other way around." Rosepaw opened her mouth to protest but she cut her off. "Now, if you want to get done at a decent time I suggest we hurry because we have to do the nursery too."**

**"Fine. What should we do then?" Rosepaw growled. **

**Flarepaw took another deep breath. "Go gather some fresh moss while I clear out the old stuff and fetch them fresh kill."**

**Rosepaw gave a brisk nod and stalked off to the camp entrance. Oakpaw, looking distraught, took a step forward to follow his sister then looked back. "I'm sorry, Flarepaw. Dont mind her. She just thinks she's StarClan's gift sometimes thats all. Rosepaw reeally is a good cat at heart." Without waiting for a reply he bounded away.**

**She watched him go, feeling annoyed and amuesed. Oakpaw wasn't bad. Rosepaw and Oakpaw came back loaded with moss just as Flarepaw had finished doing her part of cleaning and bringing the sun bathing elders their meal. Nodding in approval she helped them spread it out in the den. When they had finished they wordlessly did the same for the nursery. **

**As Flarepaw slipped out of the nursery she paused to watch the kits play. Ferncloud's kits were tossing a moss ball back and forth while Lightmist kept an eye on them from the shade; Ferncloud was resting inside the nursery. Eaglekit hooked the ball with one claw and tossed it over Spiderkit's head. Shrewkit sprang up and caught it in his teeth, doing an impressive roll to break his landing before getting back up and flicking it back to Eaglekit. Spiderkit squealed as he tried to stand on his hind legs and bat it out of the air as it soared past. He only ended up falling on his back. Whiskers twitching in amuesment, her gaze followed the moss as Eaglekit threw it back to Shrewkit, and as Shrewkit threw it back to Eaglekit. But as the small golden tom reached up to catch it, Spiderkit bowled him over and pinned his brother down while thier toy bounced to Flarepaw's paws.**

**Snatching it up she held it up high as the kits scrambled over to her, eyes fixed on the ball. "Jump up and catch it." Flarepaw mewed, waving the moss ball back and forth.**

**"I'll get it!" Declared Shrewkit, crouching down and then jumping up as high as he could, forepaws extended to hook the ball. But it wasnt high enough to steal it from her.**

**"Good try." Flarepaw priased, waving the ball again. "Hey what's that!" She mewed suddenly, looking over thier heads. Immeaditly all three toms turned to see and Fllarepaw called, "Spiderkit, catch!"**

**She flung the ball to the black and white kit and he whipped around, snatching it out of the air with one small paw and racing away with it in his jaws, shouting to his brothers, "Bet you can't get it!"**

**Purring Flarepaw trotted away in search of Sandstorm. She found her sharing a rabbit with Firestar next to the nettle patch. Dipping her head she approached the two cats, eyes respctful. "Sandstorm." Flarepaw hailed her mentor. "Are we going to train?"**

**Sandstorm swallowed a mouthful of rabbit. "Yes. Get something to eat then round up your littermates and meet me at the training hollow." **

**Flarepaw dipped her head again and back away, padding to the fresh kill pile. Her paws tingled with excitement. She bet it would be something important for training for all four of her littermates to be there. Picking out a plump wren from the top of the pile she went back to the apprentices' den. Inside Smokepaw and Fernpaw were sharing a squirrel while Mudpaw polished off a wood mouse and curled up for a nap.**

**"Hey." Flarepaw dropped her meal and sat down in her nest and began gnawing on the wren.**

**"Hi, Flarepaw." Smokepaw replied cheerfully, licking a paw and drawing it over his face.**

** "How did the den cleaning go?" Fernpaw asked, adding with a purr, "Want the rest of this squirrel?"**

**She nodded, leaning forward to take it. Flarepaw had already finished her wren; she hadn't noticed how famished she was. Gulping down the remains of squirrel she grunted, "Ok. Oh and did I mention Sandstorm wants all of us to go to the Sandy Hollow for training now?"**

**Smokepaw glanced up, ears pricked. "No."**

**Fernpaw's eyes glowed. "Let's go then! I'll go find Rainpaw and meet you two there."**

**Smokepaw and Flarepaw flicked thier tails in agreement and set out, bounding out the gorse tunnel and up the ravine. Flarepaw paused at the top, surveying the forest around her and inhaling the fresh green-leaf air. Being a ThunderClan cat was the best.**

**Come on, Flarepaw!" Smokepaw voice snapped her out of her thoughts. He was already racing off down the familiar, much used path to the Sandy Hollow. Flarepaw charged after him and ran by his side, her fur brushing his. When they reached the hollow Sandstorm and Brackenfur and Pebblefoot were patiently waiting for them.**

**"Where is Cloudtail?" Smokepaw asked sitting down next to them.**

**Brackenfur twisted around to smooth down the fur on his back. "He went to hunt with Firestar." The tom shrugged. Guess it was pretty important."**

**Flarepaw opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but at that moment Rainpaw and Fernpaw burst into the hollow with a yowl to announce thier arrival. Sandstorm chuckled and motioned for them to sit down.**

**"Today we are going to talk about the strengths and weaknesses of the other Clans and moves we can use on them to take them down in battle." Pebblefoot began. "But first we also wanted to mention that tomorrow at dawn you will all have your first hunting assesment to see how your hunting skills are coming along."**

**Flarepaw exchanged excited glances with her littermates. She couldn't wait to prove to Sandstorm what a great hunter she was! And she should be non the less, with Sandstorm as her mentor. The ginger she-cat was one of the best hunters in the Clan. Flarepaw felt a burst of pride for her mentor. She would show Sandstorm just how well she could hunt! And fight!Someday she would be the greatest warrior the Clans have ever seen...**

**"Flarepaw? Flarepaw?" Paws burning with embarassment Flarepaw realized Sandstorm had asked her a question. "What are ShadowClan's strengths and weaknesses?"**

**"Oh um well ShadowClan...ShadowClan..." She groped for words her mind suddenly blank. "ShadowClan have good eyesight in the dark since they hunt at night, which makes them deadly if they ever ambush at night. Their weakness is that... maybe if you have a well worked out battle stragety for daylight you could win easily and... and maybe ShadowClan wouldn't have any allies to help because they are such a silent, sinister Clan."**

**Sandstorm blinked thoughtfully. "Very good, Flarepaw. I like your answer about ShadowClan's weaknesses."**

**Brackenfur twitched his ears in agreement. "Pebblefoot, Sandstorm, and I will show you four a good move to use on ShadowClan. Sandstorm and I are ThunderClan warriors and Pebblefoot is a ShadowClan warrior"**

**The three cats got to thier paws and Brackenfur and Pebblefoot started to circle each other, while Sandstorm hung back. Pebblefoot swiped at Brackenfur's face and the tom let out a pretend yowl of fear. Then he turned and shot up the nearest tree. Pebblefoot clawerd at the tree trunk, yowling insults up to where Brackenfur perched on the lowest branch. Just then Sandstorm charged over and tackled Pebblefoot, nipping his shoulder then leaping off. Pebblefoot spun around to face her growling. Above him leaves swished and Brackenfur dropped out, landing squarly on Pebblefoot's back and making the tom collapse. Sandstorm rushed forward and bit down on his tail while Brackenfur placed a paw on his throat.**

**"That was awesome!" Fernpaw called to them, eyes wide with admiration.**

**The three warriors broke apart and padded back to thier apprentices. Pebblefoot gave his pelt a swift licking to smooth the ruffled fur, then faaced the apprentices. "Can any one tell me why that would be good on ShadowClan warriors?"**

**Rainpaw leaped up. "Well, even though they are sort of cunning, they would think you had just given up and were trying to hide, so they wouldn't expect it."**

**"And if your in ShadowClan territory there are pine trees there you can climb, so it wouldn't matter where you where." Smokepaw added.**

**Rainpaw nodded. "That too."**

**"Exactly. It is a way to out smart even cunning cats, and they cant climb as well." Brackenfur meowed. "Now how about you guys try?"**


End file.
